A continuously operating, round baler is designed with a front feeding accumulating chamber and a bale formation chamber (also, baling or bale chamber). The baler forms a round bale in the bale formation chamber, and then wraps the round bale and ejects it from the bale formation chamber. While the round baler is undergoing the wrapping and ejecting cycles for the bale from the bale formation chamber, crop material gathers at the accumulator to enable the baler to maintain forward travel (hence the description, continuous round baler). One or more challenges to conventional, continuous round balers may result from the accumulating process, particularly given the differences in crop materials and/or conditions.